smartcityberlinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Smart Growth / New Urbanism
Die Konzepte "Smart Growth" und "New Urbanism" sind Teil Anti-Sprawl-Bewegung, welche sich mit der zunehmenden Suburbanisierung zunächst in den USA befasst. Als Nachkriegserscheinung der Marriage-Boom-Generation und durch staatliche Subventionierung des suburbanen Einfamilienhauses, sowie der Finanzierung einer automobilorientierten Infrastruktur entstand so für die weiße US-amerikanische Mittelklasse günstiger und qualitativ hochwertiger Wohnraum. Die amerikanische Bevölkerung wurde gezielt in die Suburbs gelenkt. Der Bauboom der 1990er Jahre führte in den USA zu einer Wiederbelebung der Innenstädte, zog aber vor allem eine Ausbreitung der Großstädte ins Umland mit sich. Es entstanden weiter Suburbs, darunter vermehrt "gated communities". Diese Entwicklung wurde jedoch diesmal nicht ohne Weiteres als Fortschritt gesehen, es wurde nach Alternativen zu Suburbia gesucht--> Anti-Sprawl-Bewegung Die Ziele der Anti-Sprawl-Bewegung sind räumlich und fachlich komplex und beinhalten soziale, ökologische, ökonomische und städtebauliche Aspekte die sich auf regionaler Ebene niederschlagen. Als Zielvorstellung steht eine vernetzte, sozial ausbalancierte "Regional City" mit flexiblen Wachstumsgrenzen. Neben Smart Growth und New Urbanism sind auch noch Liveable Communities, sowie Sustainable Cities in die Anti-Sprawl-Bewegung einzuornen. Die verschiedenen Organisationen der Anti-Sprawl-Bewegung sind organisatorisch miteinander verknüpft und arbeiten in Kooperationsprojekten zusammen. Es entstehen dadurch auch keine Hierarchien unter den Organisationen, sondern Stukturen horizontaler Vernetzung. Hierbei fördert die interdisziplinäre Vernetzung nach innen eine Weiterentwicklung der Konzepte im permanent vorangetriebenen solidarischen Diskurs miteinander. Nach außen bewirkt die gesellschaftliche Breite der Organisationen einen starken Multiplikatoreneffekt und dient als Schutzschild gegen Anwürfe in alle Richtungen, da man auf die eigenen solidarischen Experten schnell zurückgreifen kann. Smart Growth Planning the good community, New Urbanism in Theory an Practice. - Jill Grant: Das Wachstum einer Stadt ist unvermeidbar, wenn es richtig geleitet wird, im Sinne des Smart Growth erweist es sich als positiv und gesund, für die Wirtschaft und die Gemeinschaft. Städte und deren Wachstum wurden in der Nachkriegszeit zu strikt zoniert und konstruiert. Diese Entwicklung brachte Zersiedlung, hohe Grunstückspreise und Mieten, weite Pendelstrecken zum Arbeitsplatz und exclusionray policies mit sich. Das Konzept des Smart Growth ermöglicht es in die Städteplanung die umliegende Region mt einzubinden, die vorherrschende Infrastruktur beizubehalten und auszubauen, sowie negative externe Effekte zu reduzieren. Smart Growth bedeutet so viel wie schlaues, cleveres Wachstum und ist zugleich namensgebend für das zugrundeliegende Konzept einer ganzen Bewegung. Das Smart Growth Konzept unterscheidet sich in seiner Ausprägung nicht stark von den Konzepten der „Compact City“ (Großbritannien) oder die „Stadt der kurzen Wege“ (Deutschland). Smart Growth America ist eine landesweite NGO in den USA, welche sich für eine „smartere“ Siedlungsentwicklung einsetzt ; ein Siedlungswachstum welches Ackerland und Freiflächen schützt, verlasse Stadtviertel revitalisiert, Wohnbau bezahlbar macht und freie Wahl des Verkehrsmittels gewährt. Smart Growth America, im Herbst 2000 gegründet, wurde schnell Ansprechpartner für eine große Zahl von Kommunen in ganz Amerika und hat mehr als 100 Partnerorganisationen. Definition der Smart Growth America: "Smart growth is a better way to build and maintain our towns and cities. Smart growth means building urban, suburban and rural communities with housing and transportation choices near jobs, shops and schools. This approach supports local economies and protects the environment. At the heart of the American dream is the simple hope that each of us can choose to live in a neighborhood that is beautiful, safe, affordable and easy to get around. Smart growth does just that. Smart growth creates healthy communities with strong local businesses. Smart growth creates neighborhoods with schools and shops nearby and low-cost ways to get around for all our citizens. Smart growth creates jobs that pay well and reinforces the foundations of our economy. Americans want to make their neighborhoods great, and smart growth strategies help make that dream a reality." At the heart of the American dream is the simple hope that each of us can choose to live in a neighborhood that is beautiful, safe, affordable and easy to get around. Smart growth does just that. Smart growth creates healthy communities with strong local businesses. Smart growth creates neighborhoods with schools and shops nearby and low-cost ways to get around for all our citizens. Smart growth creates jobs that pay well and reinforces the foundations of our economy. Americans want to make their neighborhoods great, and smart growth strategies help make that dream a reality. Die 10 Prinzipien des Smart Growth 1. Funktionsmischung: Einkaufen, Arbeiten und Wohnen muss gemischt werden, damit nur kurze Wege zurück gelegt werden müssen und komfortable Quartiere geschaffen werden. 2. Auf bestehende Strukturen aufbauen: Die Investitionen sollen bereits bestehende Strukturen wie Schulen oder Parks nutzen und und bevorzugt in bestehende Bauten statt Neubauten fließen.. 3. Freie Wahl der Wohnformen: Aufgrund von unterschiedlichen Bedürfnissen in der Bevölkerung müssen Wohnungen für alle gesellschaftliche Gruppierungen (Einkommensklassen, Altersgruppen etc.) geschaffen werden. 4. Stadt der kurzen Fußwege: Dabei sollen nicht nur Fußwege, sondern insgesamt Städte der kurzen Wege geschaffen werden. So entsteht ein Bewusstsein für die Stadt und die Nachbarn. Man trifft sich auf der Straße, und nicht jeder fährt anonym im eigenen Auto. 5. Alleinstellungsmerkmale: Es gibt Dinge, die jeden Ort zu etwas Besonderem machen. Diese Alleinstellungsmerkmale wie historische Gebäude oder lokaleGeschäfte sollten geschützt und von der Bevölkerung genossen werden können. 6. Freifläche, Farmland, Naturschönheit und wichtige Biotope bewahren: Vor allem für die Bevölkerung und ihre Bedürfnisse sollen traditionelle landwirtschaftliche Strukturen sowie die Natur erhalten werden. 7. Bauen im Bestand: Es soll im Bestand bzw. auf Brachflächen gebaut werden. 8. Eine Auswahl an Verkehrsmitteln bereitstellen: Zur Verkehrsverlagerung vom Auto auf den Umwelt- verbund sollen ein sicherer und zuverlässiger ÖPNV angeboten, sowie Geh- und Fahrradwege geschaffen werden. 9. Entscheidungen müssen absehbar, fair und kosteneffektiv sein:Smart Growth soll sich somit im Gegensatz zu Flächenverbrauch und Zersiedlung für Lokalpolitiker und Bauherren finanziell lohnen. 10. Partizipation von Bürgern und Interessengruppen fördern: Ohne die Beteiligung von Bürgern haben Pläne laut der Smart Growth Initiative keine Fürsprecher. Deshalb müssen Bürger gerade bei schwierigen Entscheidungen früh einbezogen werden. New Urbanism --Rückbesinnung auf die Tatsache, dass die historische Stadt den Anforderungen an eine nachhaltige Stadt am besten gerecht wird. Grundprinzipien:(frei übersetzt von www.newurbanism.org) 1. Walkability Wegeführung, ortsnahe Versorgung 2.Verbundenheit 3.Mischnutzung 4."abwechslungsreiche" Häuser 5. qualifizierte Architektur und Städtebau 6. traditionelle Nachbarschaftsstrukturen 7. erhöhte Dichte 8. intelligente Beförderung 9. Nachhaltigkeit 10.Lebensqualität Kritik Übertragung auf das Smart City- Konzept